El Recuento De Los Daños
by kya-kuch
Summary: Canonverse/Omegaverse. Una unión debería ser por elección, entre dos personas que se aman. Pero en el mundo en el que viven, Eren y Levi deben hacer lo que sea por sobrevivir, incluso si no es de la manera que ellos quieren.
1. ᴘʀóʟᴏɢᴏ

Hubo una época en la historia, siglos previos al actual, en que la humanidad estuvo a punto de extinguirse por una gran amenaza. Los titanes masacraron y aterrorizaron a todos a su paso, obligando a la masa de sobrevivientes a refugiarse dentro de unas murallas. Eran de calidad milagrosa, salidas de la nada y de metros de largo para resguardarlos de los monstruos. Fueron consideradas regalos, diosas, que debían ser adoradas y protegidas.

Allí se toparon con un suplementario semejante. Era una raza insólita, de hombres y mujeres cuyo aspecto humano podía burlar a cualquiera, salvo por un valioso detalle en su fisiología, uno que descubrieron los científicos del rey al autorizarlos a hacer experimentos y diseccionarlos: un aparato reproductor mil veces simplificado en comparación al de una fémina. Funcionaba a un ritmo acelerado, formando un feto que se desarrollaba completamente en un mes, sano e ingenuo en un vientre amoroso. Había sólo un inconveniente, los hombres no poseían la capacidad de dar leche, tampoco estaba en su naturaleza el instinto paternal, por lo que no se les consideró aptos para cuidar de ellos, y entregaron a sus bebés a familias que sí lo fueran.

Se les llamó Omegas; con ellos, el pueblo demostró una exitosa multiplicación, otorgándoles la esperanza de que podrían reponerse. Su majestad, el rey, dispuso que se les protegería como a las murallas, siendo esta raza un presente divino de el Señor, enviados para contribuir en la primordial reconstrucción de la humanidad.

Lo que no representaba la opinión de una minoría, el Culto del Muro. Esta era, como su nombre lo implica, una secta que se ocupaba de idolatrar e inculcar fé hacia las paredes sagradas que los socorrieron, y que además aborrecía la subsistencia de los Omegas y su protección. Esos seres contrariaban la palabra de su Dios, la cual establecía que Él creó a la mujer para concebir, no al hombre. Aceptaban que la especie era un presente aunque, un presente demoníaco, uno por el que estaban seguros iban a ser castigados, tarde o temprano.

Y a pesar de que parte del pueblo les hizo caso, hubo una parte a la que, viviendo en un mundo cruel y sin lamentaciones, no pudo importarle menos la presencia de los Omegas.

La Legión de Reconocimiento.


	2. ᴄᴀᴘɪᴛᴜʟᴏ 1

Ewin contempla, con una línea sombría en los labios, el desolador panorama que habita dentro del cuartel general. Medita en cómo la enfermedad logró someter a sus compañeros. Algunos se revuelven en los catres improvisados, atacados por convulsiones y delirios, enrojecidos por la fiebre inagotable que los mantiene transpirando, con una furiosa tos ocasional y el hedor del vómito en el aire. La han nombrado la Peste, hace que se inflame el área del cuello y las axilas, y ennegrece la punta de los dedos y la nariz. La muerte, quien solía ser una fiel compañera, se ha vuelto contra ellos, los ha apuñalado por la espalda, ahora se pasea entre las tropas a caballo. Ya perdió la cuenta de a cuantos han perdido, están en cuarentena, ni siquiera pueden entregar los cuerpos a sus familiares, podría propagarse a la gente del exterior, quienes claman que la enfermedad es un castigo divino por su osadía a dejar las murallas.

Los pocos que siguen sanos tienen la obligación de ponerse un pañuelo y atender a los afectados. Es una especie de milagro que no se contagiara, de Levi no le sorprende, es el hombre más pulcro que conoce, dicen que la culpa es de las ratas. Su amiga Hanji, por desgracia, no había corrido la misma suerte. Está luchando por su vida en uno de los catres, desde que cayó enferma hace una semana, pero el médico de la Legión no le da mucho tiempo. Tampoco al Comandante Shadis. Ha plantado una semilla de desesperanza en él y ha clavado sus raíces. No han podido encontrar una cura, el día en que lo hagan parece lejano, al final todos sucumbirán, y la humanidad estará perdida. No hay salvación.

—Cuantas vidas desperdiciadas, Levi. —Le dice al hombre parado a su lado.

—Um, ¿disculpe? ¿Líder de escuadrón?

Una recluta se aproxima, haciendo el saludo con la mano en el pecho. Debajo del pañuelo suena agotada, con una pizca de nerviosismo al estar junto a sus superiores.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Demanda el moreno.

Su voz dura hace que la joven se encoja, pero recobra su postura determinada al cruzar miradas con el rubio.

—Tengo información que podría serle útil, señor.

Levi y él se miran con intriga.

 ***. *. ***

Su madre se levanta al oír el fuerte golpeteo a la puerta.

—Espera aquí, Eren.

Se sacude el vestido y se mete dentro de la casa. Las sábanas que ayudó a colgar hace un rato ondean al ritmo de la grata brisa del mediodía. El pequeño de nueve años se asoma a la orilla de la azotea, parpadeando curioso por el carruaje estacionado abajo. El conductor lleva el uniforme de la milicia, el símbolo en su chaqueta es un par de alas de azul y blanco, y alcanza a atisbar la capa verde y una cabeza rubia antes de que Carla deje pasar a las visitas. ¿Qué está haciendo la Legión ahí? ¿Vienen a mostrarle su agradecimiento a su padre?

Eren abre la trampilla, y baja a la mitad de las escaleras, procurando no hacer ruido. Su madre le tiraría la oreja si supiera que está espiando.

—Me alegra verte, Carla.

— ¿Cómo estás, Keith? Tienes buen semblante.

Había llegado el rumor de que los soldados de la Legión estaban pereciendo, no por los titanes, sino por una peste a la que no encontraban cura. Cómo su padre había salvado al distrito de una enfermedad similar años atrás, vinieron a buscarlo para ver si podía ayudarlos y obtener resultados similares. Él regresó hace unos días, sano como un roble, y satisfecho con su trabajo.

—Es bueno de estar de vuelta. —Había dicho, abrazó a su preocupada esposa y desordenó el cabello de su hijo, extrañamente afectuoso al haberlos extrañado.

—Estoy bien, me he recuperado por completo, también mis subordinados, eso te lo debo a ti, Grisha.

—Sólo hice lo que debía, Comandante Shadis. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué han venido?

Oh por Dios, ¿el Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento está aquí? Su madre y él parecen ser amigos.

—Por supuesto. La razón por la que vinimos es para hacer un trato con ustedes, pensamos que es la mejor manera de recompensarte.

El niño echa un vistazo a los soldados, ocultándose a medias tras la pared. El más alto es un hombre familiar, Eren lo ha visto guiando a las tropas cuando se preparan para salir de las murallas, el Comandante Shadis. Tiene múltiples arrugas en el rostro, nacidas por el duelo y haber visto el horror en primera fila. Hace que le den escalofríos. El segundo es considerablemente menor de estatura, se recarga en el muro cerca suyo, con una mirada fría y los brazos cruzados. ¿Quién es?

—Te escuchamos.

—Su hijo, Eren, es un omega, ¿cierto?

¿Omega? Ah sí, la charla de las flores y las abejas.

—Así es. —El tono de su padre es cauteloso.

—Levi, aquí presente —Shadis asiente hacia el soldado bajo—, está dispuesto a desposarlo y a cuidar de Eren cuando cumpla los doce años.

Sus padres miran pasmados al hombre en cuestión. El pequeño traga saliva, ¿desposar? ¡Él no quiere desposarse con un desconocido! Mucho menos de la Legión de Reconocimiento, no tardaría en quedar solo con sus siete hijos.

Grisha expresa sus pensamientos.

—Dudo que sea una buena idea, Shadis. Tu rama es conocida por su alta tasa de mortalidad, ¿cómo vas a cuidar a mi hijo, estando muerto?

Se dirige al moreno, pero es el Comandante quien responde.

—En los dos años que lleva cómo mi subordinado, Levi ha demostrado ser un soldado muy fuerte y capaz, se ha encargado de matar titanes solo y salido completamente ileso —Eren contiene un jadeo de admiración—, es por eso que lo elegimos para este trato y él estuvo de acuerdo.

—Le debemos nuestras vidas, doctor Jaeger. —Sentencia el soldado de mirada apática.

Ahora están aquí, siete años más tarde, todo ha cambiado de manera inimaginable.

—El que este monstruo sea mi consorte carece de relevancia. No dudaré en hacerme cargo de él.

 ***. *. ***

 **Dato curioso 1: en la antigüedad las mujeres contraían matrimonio a los doce años, que era la mayoría de edad en ese entonces.**

 **Dato curioso 2: se pensaba que ellas debían casarse con un hombre mayor para que a la vez hiciera de padre (khe)**


	3. Nota de autora, no es un capitulo

Holaaa, aquí Jane reportándose, siempre quise decir eso jeje. Sé que las que han comentado están muy entusiasmadas con la historia, pero... La verdad no sé si vaya a continuarla. Verán, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando la empecé, porque yo no sé escribir escenas de acción, si ya me estreso escribiendo las escenas románticas, imaginen con las batallas y demás. Esta historia la hice porque anhelaba ver a Eren siendo papá y escribir el crecimiento de su bebé, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, y lo adorable que sería todo, también quería ver a Levi y me sigue atrayendo la idea de un matrimonio arreglado en el canonverse. Había pensado en que podía escribir sólo eso, a los papás y a su bebé, sus momentos y claro cómo iba cambiando su relación, si al final Levi lograba querer a Eren o no, la vida de Eren y sus amigos como soldados, refiriéndome al entrenamiento y a su amistad. Y claro, poner partes de las batallas como pequeños flashback, pero estoy insegura... Quería saber lo que ustedes pensaban, tenía claro que no iba a continuarla pero cómo recibí un review hace muy poco, me hizo reflexionar en que no podía dejar esto tirado, por ustedes.

Gracias por su atención y feliz San Valentín - inserte corazón -


End file.
